User talk:AlexLubker
Top 40 Jugglers Hi Alex, it looks like you have almost single handedly created this awesome resource! It took several hours of work, but I finally managed to dig up the results for ever year of the Top 40 Juggers. The only year I didn't get around to was 2008. If you have time, I would appreciate it if you added that. Thanks! :) Peterwagner 02:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Alex, this is ScottDossey, the original (and extremely inactive) creator of the original JuggleWiki. JackBoyce took over the site several years later. I just want to say I'm glad that you have resurrected the site, and keep up the good work. 18:50, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Organization? I'm glad to see Juggle Wiki back up and running! I'm looking forward to adding to the wiki. The first thing I would like to help tackle is organization. Specifically (and I could be wrong on this...), I think I came across several pages that weren't in the catagories that they were supposed to be in. In fact, as far as I could tell, they weren't categorized at all! There are some other problems I would like to work on, but before I get to those, I think it would be a good idea to create a page specifically for listing various problems that users have found with the wiki. What do you think? Or does such a page already exist? 23:56, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Daniel Penman : You could start a list of problems on the Juggle Wiki Forum or the Community Portal talk page. There's a list of all the currently uncategorized pages on the wiki here. What pages don't seem to be in the right categories? AlexLubker (talk) 20:39, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Club manipulation Hi Alex, I feel really eager on making several articles on club manipulation, I hope I find the time to uptade it and bring new information to it. And since English isn´t my mother language, I would be very gratefull If someone would correct me whenever necesary. thanks in advance. cheers 12:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Hey Alex, I had a question, I like the layout of most of the profiles here and i cant seem to find out how to do it ( with the photo on the right and the description on the left). Also i like the writing under the image that says...EXAMPLE: "6 ball world record holder"...How do you do these things, I'm not the best with computers ;)..thanks alex- Alex : You want to make an infobox - you can learn how to do that here. AlexLubker (talk) 01:34, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Make an autobiography! Hi Alex! I am an aspiring juggler myself and just wanted to let you know that you have greatly contributed to the whole jugglers community. Perhapes as much as many famous jugglers themselves, because considering that without you they would never be famous in a modern online sociaty, you made many of them what they are today. Whenever I go on here, which is a fair amount, I see your name everywhere, and I can reasonably make the assumption that you run this site on your own. With this in mind, I think you should do an autobiography of yourself on here. Please consider my offer, Patrickmcfarland (talk) 02:25, March 24, 2015 (UTC)Patrick (McFarland) Russell : I've made a page about myself here. AlexLubker (talk) 15:21, March 24, 2015 (UTC) 3 ball article? Hey Alex, I love how much work you have put into this. I was wondering if perhaps you could include an article about 3 balls, 4 balls, 5 balls, etc until you feel fit. For example, in the "3 balls" article you could include a few of the best and well respected tutorials, different tricks that people could learn with three balls, three ball world records, history of three ball juggling, etc. Please consider my opinion, thanks! Patrickmcfarland (talk) 00:38, May 23, 2015 (UTC)Patrick : Well, there are already articles about ball juggling, etc. with a section for each number... AlexLubker (talk) 17:26, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Exhibition Dear Alex, Very nice job on this wiki, What I like is that there's plenty of information and their sources. Congrats for that. I'm wondering how many people work on it. I'm designing an exhibition in France towards public librairies, circus schools, conventions etc.. and I would like to know if I could use some information available on your site including of course your source. more information about me on my website : www.gentlemanjongleur.com , although I never won anything, nor did I studied in a circus school or whatever. greetings Olivier Small errors worth noting Hey Alex! You're doing amazing as always and just thought I'd point out 3 small errors while I was hyperlinking around Juggle Wiki. 1: Christian Hatshield's 7 ball 7 up 360 claim is no longer a world record worth claiming ever since Ofek 2: David Moir won second at the IJA in 2016, so you may add that on his page if you please 3: Jonah's recent IJA Juniors win hasn't been added on to his page either : You mean Christian Hauschild's 7 up 720 claim? That's listed as an unverified world record tie for doing a 720 with the highest number of balls. Since no one has done a 720 with 8 balls, a 7 ball 720 is still a record. : I'll update the wiki with the IJA results soon. The Numbers competition results haven't been posted on the IJA website yet, so I'm kind of waiting for that... : AlexLubker (talk) 23:37, August 22, 2016 (UTC) World records Ty Tojo records it's nice to see that you keep current with your records. I think you are the only site doing this. You have a nice looking site. We are working on a number of records, both for Guinness and for our personal use as well. I could link to your site for publicity purposes. I have lots of photos and videos. If it is helpful to you I can post all Ty Tojo records here as well as well as related photos. regards Dick Franco World Record Challenge I sent you a pm on your YouTube channel with a proposal for a World Record Challenge at IJA 2013 based on the Juggle Wiki records. Just letting you know here, in case you hadn't noticed it yet. Thanar (talk) 00:23, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Mills Mess I noticed you updated the 5 club Mills mess record with a run from Thomas Dietz's 17 Balls DVD, but the name was left as Toby Walker. I'm thinking the name should also be updated to Thomas Dietz, unless Toby Walker juggles on the 17 Balls DVD? Thanar (talk) 03:41, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : I think the 5 club Mills mess run was done by Toby. It's in a section of the DVD with several other people juggling besides Thomas. AlexLubker (talk) 04:48, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :: Ah, that explains it. The order page for the 17 Balls DVD doesn't mention any other jugglers at all. But I just found the rec.juggling post which announced the DVD, which has a much more complete description, including a list of other jugglers on it. These additional details certainly motivate me to buy a copy! Thanar (talk) 15:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Blind juggling Hello. I posted a comment in the blind juggling page about my video on facebook. I was actually having diffuculty signing in as I um..forgot my password. Unfortunately I don't have the same gift with technology that I do with object manipulation. I can barely use facebook. I still have the original video but I'm not real sure how to put it up on the wiki. I would be more than happy to send you a copy. My time is 6:48 seconds which also beats the guiness record held by Niel Dunker for jugglingany 3 objects while blindfolded. His time was 6:29 with three clubs. I am going to post more of my blindfold juggling videos on my facebook soon. I would like to post them on the wiki as well. I just lack the skill. EricSimonson (talk) 03:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC)Eric Simonson : I updated the blind juggling page with your record and a link to the video on Facebook. AlexLubker (talk) 16:55, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Alex, Thank you for the updates. I am sure that this site keeps you very busy but whenever I let you know about a new video you are very efficient when it comes to verifying them. I really appreciate this wiki. Keep up the good work. EricSimonson (talk) 17:44, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Eric Simonson Categorizing pages Hey Alex!!! Just wanted to drop you a line and say I believe you did an excellant job with the site...also do you know if JISCON still verfies records fore the website the have is extremely out dated??? Also...How do I get my profile under the "World Record Holders" Tab...I have the world records haha...-Thanks Alex- Alex : The reason JISCON hasn't updated some of their records is probably just that the new records haven't been submitted to them. They don't look for new records to add to their site, they only look at records that people submit to them for validation. : Are you asking how to get your name in the World Record Holders menu in Juggle Wiki's navigation bar? You won't be able to do that yourself, it can only be edited by admins. The people I have listed in that menu are the ten people who currently hold world records (for basic patterns) with the highest numbers of objects. I would add you to that list if you broke the 10 ball world record... : AlexLubker (talk) 03:39, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :: yea im not talking about the ones in the pull down list....i mean once you click on the "world record holders" tab it comes up with about 4 pages of world record holders....there are tons and tons of people in there...not only 10... ::: The page you made for yourself is a user profile page, not the same kind of page as the ones listed on the World record holders category page. I made a new page for you that can be added to the World record holders category. To do that, scroll to the bottom of that page and click the "Add category" button above the "Read more" section, type "World record holders", press Enter, and click Save. AlexLubker (talk) 22:17, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks alot Alex!!! Speed juggling Hi Alex, I deleted two of the speed world records (5 ball shower and 7 balls) for Willy Colombaioni because I found many publicly available videos with higher catch counts for each e.g. Zach Dana 5 ball shower , 7 ball Sondre Overby . I could not definitively find a video for each that was undisputably the world record though because there are so many. What are your thoughts on this? Sydney MacDonald (talk) 19:49, May 22, 2015 (UTC) : I'm listing the videos you mentioned as speed juggling records for now. I'll search for better speed juggling videos some time. AlexLubker (talk) 17:26, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi, .. I entered Mark Hanson's speed juggling world record, 3 balls (shower), 520 catches in 1 minute with link to his youtube video on his youTube channel. I didn't dare erase the old record - not being sure, how "claim", "verified", "Guiness-certified, a.s.o. are being handled here - , so I only put it, the old one, in brackets. It is undoubtable video evidence as suggested, though, which made me dare enter it at all. sry, sign last entry: 12:10, August 30, 2015 (UTC) : For shower records on Juggle Wiki, only the high throws are counted, and if you count that way, Mark Hanson only did 260 catches. That doesn't beat Yauheni Tsitou's record, so I don't think the shower record should be listed as the 3 ball speed juggling record. AlexLubker (talk) 17:34, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: I think we need to verify that Yauheni Tsitou's record was done using a cascade (or other non-shower) pattern. When I look at the link on Juggle Wiki to the Guinness website, it is pretty much a blank template page (i.e. It doesn't have his name, the number of catches, anything). I tried in Firefox and Chrome browsers. If you saw the page when it had content, did it indicate the pattern? Has anyone found a video of the record? I seem to remember Guinness accepting a record in this category using a shower pattern (with Guinness counting all the catches, not just the high throws as we do), beating Mark Hanson's record he set using a cascade. This prompted Mark Hanson to do it again with a shower pattern (the 520/260 catch video) and submit that to Guinness, but that has not (yet) been accepted. I think it is quite possible that Yauheni Tsitou's record was done with a shower pattern. If that is the case, we should revert back to Mark Hanson's 417 catch cascade pattern record that we had here. Thanar (talk) 19:22, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: I found the video for Yauheni Tsitou's record here (had a link to it in a file on my computer). He does use a shower pattern, so I am reverted to Mark Hanson's record 3 ball cascade record on the Speed Juggling page. Thanar (talk) 19:46, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::: In his 520 catches shower pattern, he does, though, "throw" - not "give" - the Ones .. the hands have no contact - not even via ball held with both hands how would be when "giving". Also, he wholly catches the ball entirely, that is to be thrown as "1" - and not lets it drop off the hand. Guiness defines: "most catches in 1 minute (3 balls)" that is, whatever pattern the performer chooses. ::::: Yauheni Tsitov also doesn't clearly drop off his shower, but slightly more than Mark Hanson: He lets it roll over a bit into the catching hand that's always a bit lower than the one throwing the Ones. ::::: So, there is in any case that grey zone (given, off-dropped or wholly thrown and caught) Ones in case of the shower pattern. ::::: It would make a lot of sense to list different pattern world records then, leaving it to the performers to choose, which pattern to get most catches and breaking a (respective other) record with. ::::: That would then mean, Hanson gets both: the reverse cascade with 417, and beating Tsitov 466 shower by 520 nicer, cleaner shower. ::::: 23:09, August 30, 2015 (UTC) [ = ] ::::::: In earlier versions of the Speed Juggling page, we did track multiple patterns (including the shower record, which is on this page in the history from June 2015), which you can see if you click on the pop-up menu that says "Edit" and choose the "History" button to see previous versions of the page. I believe for speed juggling, it was decided to only track the "basic pattern" (i.e. a two-handed pattern equivalent to siteswap 3, 4, 5, etc.), for each number and prop type (and only for a time length of 1 minute, not 30 seconds, etc.). The page can get too messy when we track "combinations" of speed and every pattern type, which can expand without bounds (e.g. fastest Mills Mess, etc.). Alex may be able to say more about this. Thanar (talk) 01:35, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: Yeah! .. "too messy" and "getting out of hand" of multiple split records is easily liable to happen (when people start 'inventing' their own records). Thanks 4 explaining! 20:56, August 31, 2015 (UTC) [ = 217.84.° ] ::::: I can't see any details on the Guinness page either. I searched the site for one minute juggling records and saw Yauheni's record in the results. I Googled his name and found a screenshot of the page, but it didn't say what pattern he used. AlexLubker (talk) 15:58, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Thanar linked the video that scr'shot was taken of above (with the latter "here", 19:46). Thanks, both, for messing with this! 20:56, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Slow juggling Alex, Thanks for correcting my copy/paste typo in the slow juggling record for 7 balls. When I counted the number of catches for that video I got only 274, (as opposed to your count of 279). I ran the video on .25 speed on Youtube to count, and just did a recount on my end an still got 274. Did you start the 1 minute from exactly when the first ball was thrown? Thanar (talk) 16:31, August 25, 2015 (UTC) : I guess I started from the first catch instead of the first throw... I'll change it. AlexLubker (talk) 16:25, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Diabolo Passing Alex, I've been updating a few things on the World records page and had a question. In the 7 Diabolo passing record, the record of 39 passes caught includes the final catches made with hands, rather than on the diabolo string. I believe only 35 were made on the string. It seems to me that it might be better to only count catches made with the string for diabolo records, since in the extreme case it would be permissible for two people to just toss diabolos to each other like balls. Also, a diabolist uses only one string, but has two hands, so it really isn't equivalent difficulty to switch to using hands even if only for the collection phase. I am not aware of any official rules & definitions for diabolo records (i.e. comparable to the JISCON definitions). : I agree, that sounds like a better way to count catches for diabolo records. I think the throws should also have to be made with the string for the same reasons - so Ofek Shilton’s 5 diabolo record should be 54 catches instead of 58, since the first 4 that he counts weren’t thrown from the string. : If catching a diabolo with a hand isn’t counted as a catch, do you think it should be considered a drop (invalidating any later catches on the string), since the diabolo hit something other than the manipulator that should have caught it? Or should catches made with the hands just be ignored, because they’re not actually drops or valid catches? AlexLubker 00:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) RecordSetter Hey Alex, Just wanted to send you a quick note. I was browsing through the verification of records page on wikia here where you have listed the requirements to have a world record on here and just wanted to bring something up to you. I noticed that under the world record organizations that you have listed JISCON and Guiness World Records maybe we could add Recordsetter to the list, fore my 4 shower juggling world records are confirmed, recorded, and archived by them. https://recordsetter.com/ Anyways, excellent job with the site as well Alex. Thanks, Alex Basic pattern endurance records Possible transfer of Juggling World Records from Wikipedia I'm here because it looks like the "Juggling world records" page on Wikipedia (that I've often edited and kept up to date) will no longer be allowed to have video links to all the records. As a result, I'm considering transferring a version of that page (with full video links) to the Juggle Wiki here, as a "World records" page. To do that well, I need to have a couple of Templates imported to this wiki (in particular the templates for citing web references, which are used by the Juggling world records page). There is a description of how to do this here: http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Import but I can't do it myself since I don't have Administrator privileges. Any chance you could import these, or alternatively give me Admin privileges so I can give it a try? (I posted a similar comment to Reese2150) Thanar 17:58, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : I made you an Admin. AlexLubker 19:36, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you. I noticed I had been made one a bit ago, but I haven't had a chance to try out the Templates as of yet. Hope to soon. Thanar 20:12, March 5, 2012 (UTC) 5 Ball World Record Although we don't have any official record listed for 5 balls, I think it would be best to keep Thomas Dietz's 5 ball claim as well as the new one from Dalton Bednar. This is primarily because I think we should try to come up with a 5 ball record with publicly available video evidence. It's a big "hole" in the records at the moment. To this end, I was thinking a few days ago of contacting Bruce Sarafian to see if he has his claimed run of 1:06:35 on video. It was a long standing record that was publicized (see http://tahms.tripod.com/index5b.html). An alternative would be to keep the information on Thomas Dietz's record on the World Records Talk page in the meanwhile. What do you think? Another annoyance with Dalton Bednar's claims is that I can't even see them, since I don't have a Facebook account. Thanar (talk) 20:12, October 9, 2012 (UTC) 9 Ball Word Record Dear Alex, concerning the 54/55 sec debate: I was thinking the same when I first saw the 9 ball word record video: 'It's clearly 54 seconds'. But this is because the timer in Anthony's videos - for whatever reason - runs only till 29 centiseconds, not 99 as expected. The 55.00 as stated on http://jugglingworldrecords.tumblr.com/tagged/balls are therefore correct. JISCON probably didn't check, they just took the time they saw in the videos. Thanks and keep up your great work here! Cheers, -- Quetzalcoatlus (talk) 15:09, October 21, 2015 (UTC) : The timer in the video is counting 30ths of a second. : I looked at it frame by frame, not just using the timer in the video. I don't see the first throw starting to leave his hand till at least 2.16 seconds into the video. I think the last valid catch is made before 57.16 seconds, but I can't really see where the ball is after 57.04... : AlexLubker (talk) 14:45, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Talk page Hey, I'm just wondering if the talk page is available for everyone? Or is it a kind of private message system? Juggling7jo (talk) 18:42, December 4, 2016 (UTC)Jonas : Anyone can see and participate in talk pages. AlexLubker (talk) 21:07, December 4, 2016 (UTC)